


Birthday party

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's baby boy turns one. Loki is a bit unstable, Hawkeye asks important questions, Odin has a conversation with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all inspiring comments. The last part suggested by dear RenneMichaels, thank you.

Bjorn was very happy to see Dada and Granny again, and Thor, but people just kept coming, everyone wanted to hug him and make him talk. Their puzzling excitement and too much attention made Bjorn anxious, especially that Mummy was nervous, too. Bjorn didn't know what to think about that, Mummy seemed happy and sad all at once. He wished he could just sit on Mummy's lap and avoid all those repetitive questions, 'Who's the big boy?'

He noticed two girls talking and drinking in the corner, they kept glancing at Thor. One reminded him of Mummy, dark hair, pale skin. Bjorn decided he liked her and thought he could finally get someone to read him a book. Neither Mummy nor Daddy had enough patience that day.

He was about to grip her leg to make her see him when the other girl, brown-haired, asked him if he was the big boy. Ugh. He was lifted and hugged and kissed, and told he was so lucky to have Thor as his uncle.

'Hey, Bjorn, how's your love life? Married?' the dark one asked and luckily didn't try touching him, for which Bjorn was grateful. He was squeezed too many times already.

'It's so amazing, look at him, Darcy, it's a real, cute baby, even though his mother is a dangerous war criminal.'

'So it's your birthday, you know? Your first year, enjoying yourself so far? I bet you do. Crying for no reason, driving your parents crazy, sounds cool.'

'Oh shit, Loki is coming. I hope he's not jealous of Thor.'

Mummy took Bjorn away from that girl and kissed his forehead a dozen times. That felt nice but Bjorn though he could appreciate it more if Mummy would let him breathe. He couldn't move an inch in that tight embrace.

'Aren't you the sweetest boy, Bjorn?' Mummy asked him with a wide grin, then turned to the girls that watched them cautiously, apparently they did not like Mummy a lot. 'Confirm that he's the cutest Midgardian child or I swear I will-'

'Umm, yeah, he's the cutest. How many drinks have you had?'

'Pathetic mortals. That patronising tone will get you into trouble and no one would blame me,' Mummy spat out, narrowing his eyes, then with the same amount of anger turned to the girl with the brown hair. 'Do not expect Thor to love you. He loves me and no one else. Well, me and Bjorn.' Mummy gave him another kiss and gazed at him lovingly, only to turn to the girls, again with that mean look on his face. 'I have not said the last word about conquering Midgard.'

'Stark is coming, thank God.'

Mummy's eyes lit up at the sight of Daddy and they shared a kiss, while Bjorn attempted escaping Mummy's arms.

'There's the hero,' Mummy was happy again. Bjorn was confused and so were the girls. 'We can only celebrate this day because of you.'

'Oh, stop it. I'm kidding, continue,' Daddy laughed and saved Bjorn from Mummy's iron grip. At last.

'We wouldn't be here-' Mummy stopped mid-sentence and Daddy became serious, all of a sudden. 'I keep thinking that if you hadn't have-'

'Loki. You can forget about it now. All is well. Bjorn is safe. He turned one. Relax. Crap, no, no, don't cry, Loki!'

'I didn't let myself think about the future, you know?' Mummy's voice was cracking and Bjorn noticed tears on Mummy's face. He didn't want Mummy to be sad. 'I thought he would never be born.'

'Mama,' Bjorn said to cheer Mummy up but all he achieved was making Mummy cry harder. That wasn't the usual reaction. Bjorn had no idea what was happening. So many guests and Mummy acting strange. And no one read him a book.

'Stay here, baby. Loki, come,' Daddy caught Mummy's hand and they left, Mummy sniffling and sobbing. Bjorn wanted to go with them and maybe give Mummy a kiss or let Mummy play with his little car, the one that could speak.

'Well, he is crazy. We know that for sure now.'

'But he loves his son.'

'Still crazy.'

Bjorn decided to more direct about his need to hear about animals that lived on a farm and went to get the book about it. He had to hand it to someone and they would know what to do. Brilliant.

He was almost sure the book was on the sofa but before he reached it, he was picked up by the redhead he already knew and liked a lot. She enjoyed it when Bjorn said 'da', a word he was very proud of, even though his parents seemed to hate it.

'Hello, sweetheart,' she crooned, stroking Bjorn's back. She was smiling and let Bjorn play with her hair. Everything that Bjorn liked. But that man next to her was not nice, he appeared to be sour and annoyed. He didn't smile and Bjorn disliked him instantly.

'Wow, it's a miracle,' he said gravely. 'This baby wasn't neglected to death for a whole year.'

'Could you stop that already?'

'Like you haven't thought about that. I'm sure the kid already tried booze, little Stark, of course he did. And Loki as a loving and caring mother? He abandoned the child already, didn't he? So predictable. They are the worst parents. How long it will last, this family, when will Loki start his murderous rampages again? It's not like he's permanently domesticated. Somehow no one thinks how that would affect the little child.'

'That's why we need to be here for Bjorn. Isn't that right, baby? You still don't know how to say my name, hmm? Too difficult? Say Natasha. Na-ta-sha, say it.'

At least she understood the problem, all those complicated words people wanted him to say, 'Daddy', 'love', 'Tesseract'. But Bjorn discovered he could just say a part of a given word and still be praised.

'Ash!'

'You did it! Good boy, very good. Have you heard that, Clint? He said my name.' Natasha was genuinely pleased with Bjorn's show of affection and kissed his cheek.

'Ash? Since when that's your name?'

'You're dumber than a brick. This little teddy bear called me Ash and this is my name, right, pumpkin?'

'Is that Bjorn?'

The man who said that confused Bjorn. He looked like Thor but it wasn't Thor, his hair was short but the colour, the posture, that was the same. Next to him stood a shorter man, his hair was dark and a bit curly, Bjorn remembered him.

'Hey, Bjorn. How's your party? Where's your Daddy?'

'It's so, so wrong to call Stark _Daddy_.'

'Still less disturbing than calling Loki Mummy.'

'Ugh, true. Bjorn, how old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Such a big boy.'

'Loki is not feeling well today. Bjorn's birthday reminds him of, you know.'

'So Loki does have feelings. Surprising.'

'He's calling Stark a hero.'

'God, that's really alarming.'

'No one told Loki that there should be children at Bjorn's birthday party?'

'Would you let your child play with the son of a Norse god?'

'I have bad feelings about Bjorn's future. He'll become either a withdrawn, quiet boy with tons of complexes, or a self-obsessed bully.'

'There's my nephew!'

That was Thor, Bjorn was always glad to see him. Thor was really strong but he always cried out in pain when Bjorn gripped his hand and squeezed, then praised Bjorn for his strength. Sometimes he tossed Bjorn in the air, making him fly for a moment, but it scared Mummy too much.

Thor took Bjorn from Natasha and just like everyone else, pointed out that Bjorn was getting bigger and heavier.

'Soon you'll be strong enough to lift a sword. You will be a fierce warrior, just like your uncle. Me. Do you want to come to Asgard again?'

What Bjorn wanted was Mummy.

  
Mummy finally came back, eyes slightly red but Bjorn couldn't care about it, not when he was allowed to sit on Mummy's lap at the table. That didn't happen often because he would eat from Mummy's plate and there was always something too hot or too spicy for him and he would start coughing and crying.

Snuggling close to Mummy, Bjorn put away his blue fork and took away Mummy's, it was bigger than his, meaning better. Mummy didn't mind, probably because Bjorn fed Mummy, clumsily but lovingly.

 

After the meal, everyone started singing but Bjorn focused on only one thing- a cake. A big, deliciously looking cake. He felt so betrayed, why did Mummy make him eat normal, boring food when they had the cake? Outrageous.

Bjorn forgot about it as soon as he got his slice, white cream, blueberries, raspberries and those little colourful round chocolates, a real treat. Mummy cut it into little pieces, then gave Bjorn a spoon.

'Try not eating with your hands, baby.'

The rest of the cake disappeared before he could demand another slice but he didn't even have to say anything, Mummy shared his slice with him and to express his gratitude, Bjorn said Mummy's name.

'Good boy, my little one.'

 

After the cake, Bjorn got tons of presents, his favourite was all the colourful ribbons and the shiny, rustling paper. For some reason, that amused everyone. Granny tied the ribbons on Bjorn's wrist and it was just the best toy. He moved his hand from side to side and the ribbons followed gracefully, Bjorn couldn't stop staring at them.

It was a long day and he didn't protest when he was put to bed, didn't cry when Daddy left.

He woke up and thought it was morning but it was dark outside. His teddy was on the floor and Bjorn couldn't reach it. In his crib, he had only a yellow giraffe and a green rubbery ball. Not interesting. Luckily, Bjorn noticed a cup of water Daddy left next to his pillow. Bjorn knew already how to open the lid of that cup, he only wanted to play with it but the water spilt on the whole bed and on Bjorn's pajamas. That was no fun. Cold and wet, very unpleasant. Bored and upset, Bjorn couldn't even try falling asleep again, the bed was too wet. He stood up, holding the edge of the crib and cried out to alarm Mummy.

It took some time but finally someone heard him. To his surprise, it was no one else but Dada. He lifted Bjorn and gave him a hug.

'What happened? Did you have a bad dream? Oh- did you wet yourself? Wait, it doesn't smell. Is that water? Did your father left- of course it was your father. I know it's not pleasant, let's change your pajamas, shall we?'

Dada thought about everything. He handed Bjorn the teddy, then found dry pajamas and was almost done with changing Bjorn when Daddy came in, muttering, 'Coming, coming.'

'You took your time,' Dada said without looking at Daddy. 'And left water within his reach. Everything is wet.'

'Oh crap. Oh my God. It's too late for me to think clearly.'

'I suggest you start thinking and caring more about your family,' Dada finished zipping up, that was fast. 'All done, good boy. While you,' Dada turned to Daddy, 'you should try harder. Loki is exhausted and worries too much, it's your obligation to help him. He's doing everything he can for Bjorn and still feels guilty. What did you do to help him?'

'Umm, I don't know, maybe I saved his life?'

'Bjorn is going to sleep with me. We'll take care of him in the morning. You will talk to Loki and either something is going to change or we're taking them both to Asgard. Come, Bjorn, your Granny is waiting.'

It was wonderful, sleeping between Dada and Granny, holding his teddy. Kisses and hugs and quiet lullabies. Bjorn loved his grandparents.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny boy called me Ata, it's like 1/3 of my real name and it means so freaking much, his vocab consisted of around 10 words and one of them was Ata. Nothing is sweeter than that. I'm Ata.
> 
> Dang, this really should be a multichap, not a series but I didn't know I would continue with this Bjorn thingie. Well, too late now to change it in, so bear with me.
> 
> Next time: Bjorn spends some time with Daddy. I should post it soon bc it's so damn GOOD I can't wait to write it, do you feel me?


End file.
